Things Always Seem To Change
by YamiHonno431
Summary: Takuya and Kouji like each other, and get one of their friends tied up in the middle. This has Slash, three oc's, if you don't like don't read this.


Things Always Seem To Change  
  
A/N:I haven't put anything up since the 6th of October, so I typed up a Takouji story to make it up. I know it's corny, but try to enjoy your self....I'll be quite now.Sorry for any oocness  
  
Coupling: Takouji and Kouichi/Urameshi(my oc)  
  
Urameshi's Bio: Name: Urameshi Telkins  
  
Gender: male  
  
Age: 15,fifteen  
  
Clothes: Blue windbreaker, with a White shirt under it. Black jeans, and a pair of white as snow sneakers.  
  
Eye Color: bright blue eyes  
  
Hair length, and color: Urameshi has waist black has night hair.  
  
Brothers/or sisters: He has 1 brother, and 1 sister. Talya Telkins older sister, and Gohan Telkins younger brother.  
  
Urameshi is the middle child, as you can tell. He is very kind, gently, and sweet. (To Kouichi mostly) He likes to be alone most of the time, but when someone is in a pinch he won't quit until it's all done. He likes to be away for his family most of the time, but Gohan is most of the time right behind him. He's a lot like Kouji indeed. Oh yeah, and one more thing. You don't want to make him angry.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Takuya was a sixteen year old, walking alone in the night of the Tokyo, unlike he wanted to be. The brunette wasn't a person who liked to be alone, but he needed to be alone right now. He needed to think awhile. "Takuya!" the brunette heard a voice call his name, but didn't listen to it. "Takuya, are you ok?" the voice asked. That's when the brown haired boy noticed who it was. "Urameshi!? What are you doing here?" Takuya asked shocked, and wondering why the shorter boy was on this side of town. "Because, I live on this side of town dimwitt. Now are you ok?" The dark haired teen asked. "No, not really." The brunette replied. "It's Kouji isn't it?" The bright blue eyed boy asked, before Takuya nodded. "You should talk to him." Urameshi said before walking back to the way he came.  
  
'Urameshi's right I should talk to Kouji, but I don't know if I can.' Takuya thought also going the way he came. 'I really don't know if I can talk to Kouji.' the brunette couldn't think of positive thoughts at the moment, for some unknown reason. '"You should talk to him"' Urameshi words replayed in the brunettes head. 'I'm going to call Urameshi, when I get home and get some sleep.' He thought, before all of his thoughts settled.  
  
When Takuya got home he forget all about calling Urameshi, and fall asleep on the couch. He was awoken when the phone rang, and he picked up the phone. There was no one on the other end, the brunette mumble himself. Just when he was about to hang up, a very annoying voice came from the other line. "Gohan, what do you what?" the brunette asked, hating hearing Gohan's voice. "Do you want to talk to my brother?" Gohan asked. "Why not?" Takuya said, wanting this to end badly. "Ok, hold on." the younger boy said.  
  
"Hello?" Urameshi asked just as annoyed as Takuya was. "Hi, Urameshi." Takuya said softly. "Hi, Takuya. So what is it?" the dark haired teen asked. "I did- ::sigh::might as well. When is a good time to talk to Kouji?" the brown haired teen asked Urameshi. "I dunno. I better ask Kouichi, cause you really need to talk to Kouji,you've got it bad." he said to Takuya. "I know," the brunette replied. 'Urameshi, mother said it's time to get off the phone!' Urameshi's older sister, Talya soft voice rang from the background. "Urameshi, your older sister voice is so soft you a barley tell she's yelling." Takuya said slightly chuckling. "I know. I get back to you, on when you can talk to Kouji." Urameshi said, before they both said good bye, and hang up.  
  
Takuya knew that Urameshi would find out what time he could talk to Kouji, the brunette also knew that Urameshi never give up until the job was done. 'You better not let me down Urameshi.' The brown eyed teen thought. That's when the phone rang, yet again. "Hello," Takuya spoke. "Hi, Takuya. Way so flat? That's not the Takuya I know." Kouji's voice rang from the other side of the phone. "K-k-Kouji w-why are y-you c-calling?" Takuya said unsteady, shocked that Minamoto Kouji called him. 'Did Urameshi do this?' he asked himself in thought. "Urameshi said you needed to talk to me, so I called you up." The long haired boy replied. 'Wow. Urameshi's fast' He thought. "Kouji this is something I need to tell you in person, not on the phone." He told Kouji. "Oh. Well, I guess we can met at the park tomorrow." Kouji replied. "What time." the brunette whispered so softly, that Kouji didn't hear him. "Huh?" Kouji asked confused. "What time?" he said louder so Kouji could hear. "Oh, around 5:30 p.m." Kouji replied, before saying good bye, and hanging up.  
  
(Over to Urameshi and his brother and sister)  
  
Urameshi paced his room three times, until Gohan yelled out that he had a phone call. "Urameshi, your boyfriend wants to talk to you." Gohan called out to his older brother. "Gohan, I've told you a million times he's not my boyfriend." Urameshi told his little brother. "Sure fooled me, you and this Kouji person call each other every day." Gohan said, which was true, Urameshi and Kouji called each other every day. "Well, Kouji has this problem, and I'm helping him with it. Now go a way." the dark haired boy said while pushing his annoying brother way.  
  
"Kouji?" Urameshi asked, getting a yes from Kouji. "Kouji what's wrong?" Urameshi asked. "Urameshi, I like Takuya more then I wanted to." Kouji said, in a unsteady voice."Are you going to talk to him anytime soon?" he asked Kouji knowing that, this was a good sigh. "Yep, tomorrow ::sigh:: at 5:30 p.m." Kouji replied, sounding as if he was going to cry. Urameshi leaned on the wall behind him, before saying: "Your not crying are you." "No, but might as well be. Because, I'm scared that Takuya won't feel the same why." Kouji cried into the phone. "Don't worry, every thing will be just fine." Urameshi told Kouji. "Thanks Urameshi, you always make me feel better." Kouji said to him, before they both said bye, and hang up.  
  
"Urameshi, you might as well be a girl." Talya said, her hands on her hips. "Huh?" the younger teenager said. "You talk on the phone to much. I'm tell mother about this, and we're going shopping tomorrow." the girl said, making her brother want to hide in a little corner. "Why?" the boy asked, dieing at the word shopping. "Because, what you wear is tacky. I mean you have nothing, but blue, white, and black." Talya yelled at her brother, whom was in the grave. "Ok, but I'm not going to like it." Urameshi said, glaring at his little brother who was laughing his head off. "Good, we're leaving at 5:30 tomorrow." the girl said, and the black haired boy's eye's went wide. 'Oh, goody.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:I hope you liked it. I know it's short. I going to try to make the next chapter longer. 


End file.
